sisters or lover?
by yurifans21
Summary: Luka confused at how to face her own feelings toward her little sister. she's so innocent that Luka didn't know how to act... incest and Yuri! i warned you don't like don't read! in Luka's POV only.
1. Chapter 1

**hey again guys..**

**sorry i'm still writing in my other stories of course.. i always love the author who finish their story :)**

**obviously i'll finish all my story even though no one respond anymore ^-^'' hehehe**

**and this story just keep spinning in my head -_-'' so i make them :D**

**this POV will be different then my other story.**

**this will be specialized only on Luka POV not a third person like my first stories :P **

**so yeah.. dont FLAME me again TwT**

**if you dont like it just DONT read but if you can point on my mistakes, then go ahead tell me where i had wrong :D i'm not perfect so i'll try hard to be as close as it is..**

**so yeah.. please help me if you want :)**

**right! enjoy~**

**disclaimer : don't own vocaloid (obviously)**

**warning! : Yuri and Incest!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Kring kring kring_

Morning alarm rings on my head-bed. I'm not good with morning, so I tried to reach it and stop the sound but someone ahead on me in that matter. The damn sound is already stopped but I think I feel a weight on my stomach. I groan when I got shake on my shoulders and someone bouncing happily on my stomach.

"Onee-chan… Onee-chan~! Wake up!" She yells at my ears.

My eyes shot open. I know this girl. She's.. Yeah.. she's my beloved sister. With her teal hair tied in twin tails and her uniform, I'm guessing that she's about to go to school.

I groan and try to sit. So, she moves from my stomach and smiles happily. "What is it Miku? Aren't you going to school?" I stated still rubbing my eyes. _I still sleepy.._

She smiles and moves forward. I don't know what she's going to do until I felt a wet and warm lip on my left cheek. My cheeks feel heating up and I'm sure I am fully awake now. "Good morning Onee-chan.. it's already 7.00am, I know you have morning class today." she chirp and get off of my bed.

"Hmm.. I'll be ready in a minutes." I said and nodding my head.

She smiles again and walked toward my room's door. "Breakfast ready~," her sounds muffles from across the door. "Mom and Dad already going to work. You better hurry onee-chan!" she shouts again.

"Yeah.. yeah..I'll be ready in minutes i said~!" I shout back. With that, I get out of my bed and going to my bathroom to wash my face, after that I walked back to my room and to my closet. I pick a jean pants and pink skirt and put them on. I look at mirrors and comb my hair in a ponytail. After putting some make up on, I took my jean's jacket on edge of my bed and going down stair where my breakfast ready.

Miku sat up there happily while munching on her breakfast, its pancakes today too. Not that I don't like it, it's just, it's always happen every day that I'm bored of it. I sit beside her and start to nibble on my own breakfast and get an intense stared from my sister.

I know what she wants. "Your breakfast is good." I mumble half heartedly.

I know I am right, with that said; she smiled happily and said thanks to me which I smiled in return. Geez, why she always be such a cutie? I sigh and continued my breakfast.

She rose from her chair to wash her dish, after finish, she going to front door to put her shoes on and ready for school. I got up from my chair and run to the front door as well, "Wanna ride?" I offer her.

We used to go to school together when I still on my high school. But, now I already on my college even though I still on my first year. And sometimes I also offer ride to her school whenever I have morning class.

She nodded happily and open the door while I still putting on my shoes. She runs toward our car and jump in the front sit; besides the driver happily. I laughed at her action and shakes my head while going to the driver seat. I start the engine and begin to drive to her school.

Half way through her school, we saw the familiar blonds' twin which I stop to offer them some ride too. Of course they accept it happily since they're also friends of Miku. On the way after that is fill with Rin the girl hair blonde and also the older of the twin rambling on something that I don't really understand with Miku. Me and Len also chatting sometime or another which always initiated by the blond boy.

I know the blond boy has a crush on me since high school which I tease him sometimes. I like his reactions; he's too cute to be a boy. But, I don't like him other than a friend of my sister that is why I never initiated something other than just teasing him and I think he already know that.

After a few minutes driving from where I pick the blond, we arrive at our destination. The blonds jump off of my car with thank you. Miku also got out of car and kiss my cheek before with a thank you.

I know my cheeks is begin to heat up once more and I soon said good bye to them to goes to my own destinnation; my campus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I got out of my car when I arrive at my destination. I almost late, so I sprint to my class without caring about people that I've bump while I was on my run.

On my class, you could say that I'm pretty shock to see my two lazy ass best friends arrive before me. I walk to them still panting because of my sprinting earlier. The one with blonde hair notice me first before the brunnete so she waved at me to sit beside them.

"Oy! Morning princess!" Lily said which I replied with a simple 'morning'.

"So, what makes our princess late than us today?" Meiko smirk.

I know what that smirks mean, she's trying to tease me again. Sigh, she's such a teaser. So, I simply answer "Oh, nothing! Just woke up late again." With a shrug and sit on my chair calmly.

"oh yeah? I thought you were having a hard night" she still smirking while pointing at my left cheeks.

I blinks "huh?" is all what I could said before I rummage my bag to take mirrors.

There it is pink bruise like lips painted at my cheeks. I can feel my body is blushing right now, so I erase it with my hands quickly. _I don't know miku wear a lipstick._

After I think the lipstick is gone I look at them again but they still have those knowing smirk plasters on their lips. Sighs, I can let this one go without explanation it seems.

"It's not what you guys think." I put a serious face at them. " it's just Miku's; my sister this morning kiss me there to said thank you for ridding her and her friends to school!" I said matter of fact while putting back my mirror at my bag.

"Just?" lily asked and raises her eyebrows. "We thought you have a crush on her." she add with smirk and raise her eye brow.

If I were drinking some water, I believe that I spit it all at their face. " Wh-wha? How did you know?" I blurted out what I thought which I regret it after those word come out from my mouth.

"bwahaha you just told me yourself." Meiko point out.

In my mind at that time is just searching for a hole and buried myself there.

Fortunately the lecturer chooses that time to come in class and started the classes. Never in my life have I felt this happy when a lecture comes in.

I took a glance at them again and they still smirking toward me.

_Man! I'm dead._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The lecturers already start so I tried hard not to look at my two devils friends. I look at the black board which is full with theory of physics. I'm not sure when, but my mind have already wander around my beloved little sister image.

That is true that I like her just a bit above of sisterly love. However, I don't want to risk it and make this little crush blooming. I don't want to distance myself too, of course. It's not at that level where I couldn't hold back my feelings. I think.

I'm a good actor; I'm good at acting fine and cheery in front of everyone though it's a bit hard in front of those two.

Sigh. I glance at my two best friend again and saw that Lily who's more interested hitting on a girl beside her and Meiko who already fast asleep. _Remind me why we're friends again?_ I muttered on my mind.

Well, it's not that they're all bad. They understand me once in a while and know when the time that I need alone or not. Maybe that's why we're friends? I'm not sure myself. But I'm just happy that I have them and I won't change them to anything at all in this world.

Back to Miku, I'm not sure when was that I realize i have a crush on her. Maybe, before high school graduation. Nonetheless I know that I can't keep this feelings because we're sisters.

Sigh. When we were kids back then, something like cuddle or kissing is normal; but not right now because we already adults, I wonder why it has to change. And I doubt that Miku understand that. Yeah, that's why she keep kissing me every morning and then.

I used to kiss her back on cheeks or on her forehead, it calms me down in some ways; I don't know why. But with the change of my heart, it's not the same anymore. Every time I think of kissing or cuddling her, I want more and I know it's not a good things.

That's why I have to find a way to reset this feeling or else, I'll have to distance myself and hurt her a little. Even though it'd be a consequence of getting further hurt from my feeling for her.

Sigh. _I really need to think hard of this before those two trying to become a cupid._

* * *

_**okay how is it? **  
_

_**is this POV better or not? please feel free to PM and review :)**_

_**i don't bite!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahem! so this is the chapter 2 guys~! ^-^**

**haha sorry for the long wait, and this chapter is edited like my other story so thank you MHO17 ;D**

**also my bigest thanks for the reviewer :D i'm glad you want to waste your time to point out my bad. oh! and i already clarify the mistake too ^-^ thank you very much.**

**for readers who alerts and favoriting my story, thank you very much too :) i know i'm not good so it keep me going xD**

**unlogin reply : -_ OO = thank you very much :) here the updated ^-^_**

**_ - Guest = i'm sorry, i know its not perfect and i'm a normal human, and i'm still learning ^-^ thanks for the review though! _**

**okay enough of my nonsense! enjoy the story ^_^**

**Disclaimer : i don't own vocaloid. (yet? o.o... lol xD)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"…cess!"

"…princess…"

"Oi!Princess!"That annoying sound rang against my ear. I acted by reflex, reaching out my arm, I've hit something by the end of my fist.

"Ow! What was that?" Lily's voice buzzed rather unpleasantly inside my head. It was very loud that it even resounded inside the classroom. Thanks to her, she attracted quite a bit of attention from the other occupants in the room. Fortunately, there are only a few of our classmates left and_ I don't feel sorry for hitting her earlier. Not at all!_

"What do you mean?" I smiled sweetly at her. Perhaps I should play the innocent one for now; she was the one who shouted at me first anyway.

What I fail to notice is a certain brunette who's already been laughing her butt off. "Bwahaha! Okay... Hahaha... Okay, stop it." Meiko kept on laughing until I threw my attention towards her. Both she and Lily were silenced by my intense glare; at least they knew what to do. "Sorry, sorry..." Meiko obediently stops as she wiped a single tear at the edge of her eye.

"Geez, what do you want?" I tried to sound as friendly as I could, but the tone of my voice seemed to betray me as it appeared rather worse from what I intended. It almost sounded like I just woke up from a nightmare and I wanted to eat them alive. _Well, maybe I do feel like eating them right now._

"Chill, !" Lily started; looks like she recovered from the previous hit. Perhaps her recovery rate became faster than how it usually was; she was accustomed to being hit by her ex-girlfriend anyway. "We just wanted to wake you up from your daydreaming!" She frowned afterwards, rubbing her still slightly red and sore cheek in the process.

"Oh!" As the realization kicked in, I found myself looking around the classroom. True enough, I've been in my own world throughout the whole session. And by this time, the rest of our classmates have already left, and only the three of us remain."Sorry... I guess I was really out of it huh?" I sheepishly laughed and scratched my cheek with my index finger.

"Yup... You really were!" Meiko suddenly followed up. "Well, what were you day dreaming about anyway..." .God. And here comes the evil smirk. This doesn't look good at all. "You've been thinking about your cute little sister again...?" Meiko nudged my shoulder with her elbow. My instinct started to tell me to go away that instant before everything else goes out of hand.

"Ah!" I abruptly stood up. A loud thud could be heard as I accidently pushed my brunette friend, making her fall down from her chair. "I have another class... So, see you guys." I wasted no time as I ran past them and outside the room, giving them no time to protest.

_Phew. _I slightly turned my head around to look behind me. I didn't see those two devils of mine. Maybe I can finally relax now.

I walked around campus seamlessly. Me having another class after that particular subject was actually an excuse to be able to escape from their clutches. I currently have nothing to do, nor do I know what I can do. I somehow get the feeling that I want to ask them to accompany me, but I don't think this is the right time; I surely don't want to be interrogated by them. I'll just remember to hang out with them later.

Farther in the distance during my walk, I suddenly spot a lone couch. It almost seemed like it was calling my name, so I paced towards it and sat down. Perhaps I can read about some lessons that I had missed during the previous class. Indeed, I like reading books, and so do my sister. Sometimes I think, maybe I influenced her into that hobby, but it was never a bad thing anyway; I believed it would help her greatly in both present and the future.

Ah... Talking about my sister reminds me of the events from earlier. I had indeed been spacing out, Meiko was right about it. I felt embarrassed and cornered that I had to run away. I didn't even know that an older sister can think like that, that long, about her younger sister. I sigh as I started to think that this is becoming more of a burden than I thought it would be.

Maybe some music can help me get distracted. Thus, I've plugged my earphones in and punched in some of my favorite songs into my playlist. Taking the book out from my bag, I started reading as I shifted on the couch to find a more comfortable position. _Sigh. How I miss peaceful days._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I wonder, am I starting to daydream about Miku again? Or is it maybe the fact that I am too absorbed in my book. I feel the air piercing my eyes, it gets colder by the minute, but I am not making even the slightest movement. Perhaps I am currently in my own little world.

Suddenly, a pair of delicate arms circled around my neck, and I was brought back to earth. Strands of blonde hair fell down to the side of my face

I closed the book and pulled out my earphones from my ears. I wore a stoic expression as I try to see who dared disturb my peaceful moment. As I turned my head around, I realized that the pair of arms belonged to none other than the little stubborn 'princess'who is famous for being cute; SeeU.

SeeU, a person who always clings on me or follows me around whenevershe has the time to. It's not because we're in good terms with each other, I haven't even acknowledged that part at all. She's just another of those annoying little kids, I say. I feel like she just likes to annoy me like Lily and Meiko.

Well, in this campus, the both of us are famous, though in a totally opposite way. I'm famous for being cold hearted, then SeeU for being adorable and cute. She's most likely to be the typical princess type who is rich, not to mention her curly blonde locks which adds up to the bonus. Her slim and fragile figure makes everyone want to protect her, even keep her for themselves. Her eyes possess such dark-blue color, which every fan of hers says they're absolutely beautiful. But to me, I never find anything more beautiful than the teal eyes that belong to my beloved sister.

"Hello honey~" SeeU chirped happily, interrupting me, yet again, from another thought about Miku. I wonder why people keep on disturbing me when I think of Miku. She waves both of her hands in front of me, both getting closer to my face every second.

"Oh! Hey." I answered flatly. I tried moving backwards, away from her. But every step I take, she just keeps coming closer and closer. I missed the last step, making me trip and fall on my butt on the ground.

"Owh! That hurt." I whined as I rubbed my sore behind. I slowly stood up and found my footing. "What are you doing here?" I'm slightly irritated; it was evident in my voice.

"Ah, that!" She smiled at me, which was rather disturbing. "It's because I saw you alone without your two 'bodyguards' here, which is indeed a rare sight. So I thought of offering my company so you won't feel lonely~" she sang happily, taking one of my arms, clinging onto it.

Now that I think about it, she does have a hard time getting along with Lily and Meiko. Now I definitely regret leaving them behind. I tiredly sighed.

"Well, it's nothing new. It's not like we're together all the time." I stated, pulling my arm away from her to start putting back the book inside my bag. "Excuse me, but I'll be going to get some lunch now." Without waiting for her reply, I dashed past her. I walked fast without even looking back, hoping she will not follow me.

Alas, I spoke too soon. I started hearing light foot steps behind me, knowing too well who it is. It seems this little princess doesn't know when to give up. Either she is doing this on purpose or she is just too naive to be able to read a person's mood.

I paced even faster, but to no avail; she kept on following me, even jogged a little, being careful with her expensive reached out, taking my hand and she started clinging onto me , I began wishing that the person clinging on me right now isn't SeeU but my beloved sister who is most probably in her class right now.

_Sigh. I'm pretty sure Miku has been sneezing the whole day because I kept thinking about her._

Not long after her massive gripping, she suddenly asked, "So, where are we going?" with a tilt of her head.

I would be lying if I said that she wasn't adorable at that moment. She's actually kind of my type. Reason being: having a figure pretty much much the same as Miku's; her height, delicate body, slim waist and small chest. No offense, but I like it that way better.

"… To the café…" I just realized I only got to answer her question after a long trail of thought.

She didn't seem to notice how spaced-out I was earlier. I guess that's just the way how a little princess thinks; not too caring about anything else but herself and what she wants.

As we arrived shortly at the cafe, I took a seat near the window. I often watch people walk by the pedestrian sidewalks. I didn't have the slightest idea why, but it's rather amusing on my part. I almost forgot about SeeU until she sat across from me with a smile plastered on her face. I glanced back outside the window.

After a few minutes, the waitress finally came by and asked for our order. I wasn't sure what I actually wanted to have for lunch; it was not like I was hungry anyway. Making up my mind, I settled with a 2-layer chocolate cake and cappuccino, with which SeeU ordered the same.

"Wait, aren't you hungry? Why only order that?" she asked with curious eyes.

"Not anymore." I deadpanned, returning my attention back to the people outside.

"Oh..." she quietly replied. We sat there in silence until the waitress came back with the ordered desserts. I first thanked her before I started sipping on my cappuccino, SeeU did the same.

"So-" My blonde companion began again, "-do you have someone you like?" she asked rather bluntly.

I almost spat out the contents of my mouth to her face, choking on my own drink. _What is it with people asking me about my crush all day?_ I wondered, frowning at the thought. I didn't feel like answering her, so I tried avoiding it by giving her a question of my own.

"Why do you want to know?"

She smiled at me, one of her sweetest perhaps. "Because there might be a chance that I have a crush on you..." she answered in such a carefree manner, taking a bite of her cake like nothing happened.


End file.
